Dans ses yeux
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Après le départ d'Ana, Christian réfléchit. ça tout le monde le sait. Ce que l'on ne sait pas en revanche, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête. Comment, il a pris les mots qu'elle lui a dit, et son départ... Et si on allait plonger de l'autre côté du miroir pour savoir ? SPOILERS


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà sur cet univers. Je crois que je commence à le maîtriser… Enfin pas le côté SM mais le reste disons. J'ai eu cette idée en relisant les livres (après avoir vu le film au ciné pour être exact) et… Bah j'ai pas résisté je devais l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. =)

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Naturellement tout sur l'univers, les personnages, et même certaines phrases appartient à E. L. James. Sauf pour le rêve, je me suis inspirée de la saga After que je dévore actuellement :p

**PS** : Quelques spoilers des livres. Ne venez pas vous plaindre, vous êtes prévenus =) Les phrases soulignées sont tirées du livres ainsi que certaines en italiques.

Merci à pour son avis sur cet OS.

**Dans ses yeux**

« - Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

« - Je ne peux pas rester. Je sais ce que je veux et tu ne peux pas me le donner, et moi je ne peux pas te donner ce dont tu as besoin.

Je fais un pas pour la rejoindre mais elle m'arrête d'un geste. Je l'observe les mains en l'air pour m'empêcher d'avancer.

« - Non, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas.

Elle souffre, je peux le voir dans ses yeux et malgré l'envie que j'ai de vouloir la rejoindre, de l'embrasser pour faire disparaître sa souffrance, je n'avance pas. Elle ne le veut pas. Je la regarde prendre sa valise et son sac à dos puis rejoindre le vestibule. A chaque pas qu'elle fait, je me permets d'en faire un également afin de l'accompagner tout en restant à une distance raisonnable. Celle qu'elle a décidée. Quand l'ascenseur arrive je me sens con mais avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, elle monte dans la cabine, se tourne et me regarde.

« - Adieu, Christian.

« - Adieu, Ana, je réponds automatiquement.

Elle baisse les yeux presque aussitôt et je fronce les sourcils au moment où les portes se referment. Je reste là sans bouger me demandant pourquoi elle est partie. Je ne comprends pas. C'est elle qui voulait savoir ce que ça faisait, comment j'aimais faire mal à mes soumises… Putain pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas utilisé les mots d'alertes ? Je me serais arrêté dès qu'elle en aurait prononcé un, elle devrait le savoir ! Je me reprends et rejoins mon piano où je joue jusqu'au retour de Taylor. Il me rejoint sans que je ne cesse de jouer Lacrimosa de Mozard.

« - Mademoiselle Steele est bien arrivée chez elle.

« - Bien. Bonne nuit Taylor.

« - Bonne nuit monsieur.

Il s'en va dans un autre mot et je lui en suis grès. Je ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer. L'appartement redevient silencieux alors que je ne cesse de jouer ce requiem. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas prononcé les mots d'alertes ? _S'il te plait Christian, ne me quitte pas. Jamais._ J'entends encore ces mots lors de notre nuit à Savannah. Elle dormait mais craignait qu'elle me quitte. Je me souviens avoir souri avant de caresser sa mâchoire lui chuchotant que je ne comptais pas la quitter. C'est elle qui me fait plus de bien. J'ai dépensé des fortunes en psychiatres et il aura fallu qu'elle entre dans mon bureau en tombant pour que je me sente mieux. _Je ne te quitterais jamais ! _Ces mots encore, me reviennent en tête. Je ferme les yeux en me souvenant de son visage cette nuit-là. Les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires serrées, le visage tendu elle semblait avoir peur que je parte. Comment aurais-je pu alors qu'elle est, était ce que j'ai de plus précieux ? Bien sûr, je savais qu'elle partirait. Elle pose trop de questions et elle aurait probablement fini par découvrir pourquoi j'aime les brunes ! La raison de mon besoin de leur faire mal ! Pourquoi je suis brutal ! Elle n'était pas faite pour être soumise pourtant dans la salle de jeux, elle savait être docile. Comme s'il y avait plusieurs femmes en elle. Une soumise et une rebelle, une romantique et un pragmatique. Elle est de glace et de feu, et sait jouer de ses multiples personnalités pour s'adapter à ma folie ! Levant les yeux, je note que le jour s'est levé et je vais m'habiller, j'ai besoin de courir.

Durant mon jogging, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Anastasia. A sa douceur, à sa candeur. La manière qu'elle a de danser en cuisinant, à ses dents qui mordillent sa lèvre, ses sourcils qui se froncent quand elle réfléchit, la douceur de ses cheveux sous mes doigts. _Tu veux que je reste ?_ Oh oui Anastasia, je voulais que tu restes. Je le veux toujours. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Plus que je n'aurais pu me l'imaginer. Si j'avais un vœu à faire c'aurait été celui-ci. Que tu restes. Que tu ne partes plus jamais. Ne pas te voir durant cinq jours ne m'était déjà pas facile mais maintenant… Je grogne en songeant qu'à présent je ne la verrais plus et accélère voulant laisser mes pensées sur place, mes regrets aussi. Je ne veux plus penser.

Quand je rentre chez moi, je regarde le paquet qu'elle a déposé avant de partir mais renonce à l'ouvrir. D'abord prendre une douche, ensuite se nourrir et après… Après j'ouvrirais son cadeau, quoi que cela puisse être j'y ferais attention. Comme un vestige du bonheur que j'ai touché du bout des doigts avec elle. _Je ne te quitterais jamais !_ Ces mots me reviennent en mémoire alors que j'entre sous l'eau.

« - Putain Ana pourquoi, je demande au silence. Je croyais que tu ne voulais jamais me quitter ? Pourtant tu es partie. Tu m'as quitté !

_Je ne veux pas m'en aller._ Ces mots qu'elle a dit cette nuit avant de me demander de lui montrer à quel point être ma soumise peut faire mal ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce bref sentiment de bonheur quand elle m'a demandé de la punir comme je le voulais depuis longtemps. Elle voulait que je la punisse comme je les ai toutes puni… Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas utilisé les mots d'alertes ?

Lorsque j'ai terminé de manger, je rejoins ma chambre pour déballer mon présent seulement ma réalité me rejoint et je décroche mon téléphone.

« - Welch ? … Quoi ? Putain il aurait pu nous dire la vérité. C'est quoi son numéro ? Il faut que je l'appelle … C'est vraiment la merde. Trouvez-là !

Je raccroche furieux et pense à Ana… Leila s'est enfuie, elle peut être n'importe où faire n'importe quoi et Anastasia n'est plus là… Elle m'a viré de sa vie m'interdisant de la protéger. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

« - Taylor, j'aboie en entrant dans son bureau, appelez Ryan et Sawyer et surveillez Ana.

« - Bien monsieur.

« - Personne, pas même elle, ne doit savoir qu'elle est surveillée. Dites-leur d'être invisible ! Je veux une surveillance vingt-quatre sur sept jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé mademoiselle Williams.

Il hoche la tête et je quitte son bureau de plus en plus inquiet pour Ana. Comme j'aimerais qu'elle revienne. Afin que je puisse veiller sur elle, la protéger puisqu'elle est incapable de le faire seule. A nouveau, elle envahit ma tête et je me demande un instant si je vais réussir à penser à autre chose puis je renonce. Non je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Ana. A sa douceur, à l'odeur de vanille qui émane de sa peau, sa manière de me défier, l'éclat de ses yeux… Penser à elle me rappelle le paquet laissé sur mon lit et je rejoins ma chambre pour voir qu'il est encore là. Un papier est posé dessus et je commence par le lire. « Ça m'a rappelé un bon moment. Merci. Ana » Je fronce les sourcils et fébrilement, je défais le papier cadeau. Un planeur Blanik L23 à monter. Je souris de cette attention et rejoins mon bureau où je le monte.

Cette activité me prend plusieurs heures et me permettent surtout de ne pas penser que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je viens de me faire plaquer. Des soumises ont déjà refusé que je sois leur dominant certes mais c'était ma première histoire… Notant l'heure, je prends mon blackberry et appelle Flynn afin de savoir s'il peut me recevoir. Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis dans sa salle d'attente à tourner en rond en espérant qu'il puisse m'aider à y voir clair. Je passe la demi-heure qui suit à parler d'Anastasia, de notre rupture ou plutôt de son départ suite à mon sadisme, de combien je me sens con avant d'avouer qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Deux fois.

« - En quoi est-ce mal Christian ?

« - Elle ne peut pas m'aimer. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas un être bon. Je suis une personne horrible qui fait des choses tout aussi horrible et vous le savez docteur Flynn !

« - Christian, nous avons cette discussion depuis le début de cette thérapie. Vus avez une image de vous bien plus négative que la réalité. Je vais vous dire ce que je vous dis à chaque séance, vous êtes un jeune homme séduisant qui a de quoi être très fier de ce qu'il est. Vous menez une entreprise qui embauche plus de deux cent mille personnes, vous investissez dans une quantité impressionnante de domaines sans jamais vous tromper, et vous faites votre possible pour mener à terme votre projet de nourrir la planète. Si toutes les personnes qui, comme vous, sont à la tête d'une fortune telle que la vôtre, faisaient de même, la faim ne serait plus un problème pour personne.

« - C'est ça, je grogne, je suis le rêve américain, beau riche et jeune, je raille.

« - Vous ne portez pas d'armes donc non, vous n'êtes pas le rêve américain mais vous en approchez, admet-il avec son sourire sûr de lui.

Bordel comme j'aimerais avoir autant confiance en moi que lui mais c'est impossible. Il ne connaît pas mon passé, il ne sait pas tout, je ne peux pas tout lui dire. Certaines choses sont enterrées depuis trop longtemps pour remonter à la surface et ça me convient. Enervé par ce qu'il dit, surtout que je suis certain qu'il le pense, je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, observant la déco que je connais par cœur, les meubles qui me sont aussi familiers que s'ils étaient chez moi, évitant comme je le peux de le regarder et de penser à Ana. Putain elle me manque de plus en plus et ça ne fait pas vingt quatre heures qu'elle n'est plus dans ma vie ! Je fourre mes mains dans les poches de mon jeans pour cacher un éventuel tremblement qui montrerait à quel point je l'ai dans la peau. Je sens le regard de Flynn sur moi et je finis par me laisser tomber sur un des canapés à bout de souffle si on peut dire. Je me mets à le fixer cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle m'aime seulement il reprend la parole.

« - A quoi seriez-vous prêt à faire ou ne plus faire pour qu'Anastasia revienne vers vous ?

« - A tout, je dis sans réfléchir… Enfin non pas à tout, je ne veux plus être pauvre c'est un fait mais si elle me le demandait, je serais d'accord pour perdre ma liberté en la faisant vivre chez moi, à fermer ma salle de jeu d'une manière définitive, à cesser de la vouloir comme soumise… Je crois que ça pourrait être bien… Je veux dire, une histoire d'amour où l'on s'aime jusqu'à la mort c'est impossible, mais quand je vois mes parents, je me dis que ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué ni si douloureux.

« - Vous seriez prêt à promettre à Anastasia une véritable histoire d'amour si elle revenait ? Avec tout ce que ça implique ?

« - Je ne vois pas trop ce que ça implique de plus que ce que je viens de dire. Plus de soumise, plus de contrat, plus de règles, je liste.

« - Il s'agit de plus. Si Anastasia n'est plus votre soumise, il faudra que vous acceptiez qu'elle sorte si elle en a envie, et sans vous, qu'elle fasse ce dont elle a envie même si ça contrarie vos plans, et surtout, il faudra respecter ses goûts et ses envies sans plus lui imposer les vôtres.

J'inspire longuement en l'entendant lister tout ce que je dois renoncer. Je ne peux pas renoncer à tout ça, je suis bien trop jaloux et possessif.

« - Je ne peux pas, je souffle. Je ne peux pas renoncer à la laisser sortir sans moi ! J'ai besoin d'elle docteur mais je ne peux pas. Imaginez qu'elle soit seule et qu'elle se fasse agresser, qu'un homme la malmène dans un bar… Je n'ai pas pu protéger ma mère, je n'étais plus assez fort mais à présent, je le suis et j'ai les moyens de faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité où qu'elle aille. Je peux renoncer au SM, je peux accepter qu'elle voit du monde, du moins si je suis présent bien trop d'homme veulent la baiser dans son entourage mais je ne peux pas renoncer à mon besoin de la protéger.

« - C'est déjà une bonne chose, admet-il. Vous avez fait un grand pas en reconnaissant que vous étiez enfin prêt à essayer autre chose que vos relations contractuelles.

« - Ouais, je grogne.

« - Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?

« - Rentrer chez moi, essayer de dormir, je ne sais pas vraiment.

« - C'est la fin de la notre séance mais réfléchissez à ce qui s'est dit durant cette demi-heure. Pensez ce à quoi vous êtes prêt à renoncer pour Anastasia et nous nous reverrons lundi pour voir si vous avez avancer dans votre résolution ou non. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Je le regarde un instant sans réfléchir puis j'acquiesce reconnaissant que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je lui serre la main et rejoins mon appartement pour dormir sachant que ça me sera impossible. Cette nuit encore les cauchemars vont revenir. Cette nuit non plus, je ne dormirais pas bien. Pas comme je dormais avec Ana dans mes bras… Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un comme j'ai besoin d'elle, c'est déroutant mais moins flippant que ce que j'aurais cru.

Quand j'arrive, j'espère une seconde qu'Ana est revenue mais non. Je le sais, elle ne reviendra pas. Pas après la fessée d'hier. Je déglutis en entendant sa voix dans ma tête _C'est ça que tu aimes ?_ Je le croyais mais à présent je ne sais plus. Est-ce que j'aime toujours ça ? Oui, je crois que j'aimerais toujours battre les petites brunes. _Moi, comme ça ?_ Oui ? Non, la réalité me saute aux yeux. Je crois que non, je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer la frapper ainsi. Pas après l'avoir vu pleurer sous mes coups. Pas après qu'elle se soit éloignée de moi. Une petite voix, que je suppose être ma conscience, me rappelle qu'elle voulait plus. C'était notre mot pour parler de vraie relation sans mettre une putain d'étiquette sur ce que l'on vivait, du moins une fois encore, je le suppose. Je rejoins la cuisine et sors un plat tout prêt dont Gail a le secret. Je le réchauffe tout en tambourinant sur le comptoir. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim mais je me souviens que trop bien ce que c'est qu'avoir mal au ventre à s'en plier en deux à cause de la faim. Je l'ai vécu quand la pute cramée a fait une overdose. Je me souviens de la sensation des petits pois congelés que j'ai mangé pour ne pas mourir de faim. Tout ce froid qui m'irradiait l'estomac me faisant plus souffrir à chaque bouchée. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées. Je ne veux plus penser à mon passé avant Grace et Carrick. Pas ce soir ! Je m'assieds et commence à manger en réfléchissant à ma séance. Je dois en effet prendre de grandes décisions. Pourrais-je vivre sans avoir besoin de contrôler les faits et gestes d'Ana ? Je n'en suis pas certain mais je sais que je peux essayer… Non je ne peux pas, je veux essayer ! Je dois essayer et y parvenir, pour elle. Je sais qu'elle a besoin d'être libre, je connais son besoin de liberté de mouvement, pourtant… J'ai peur de ne pas en être capable. _Pauvre cinglé !_ Sa voix m'insultant hier soir me revient en mémoire et je grimace. Oui je suis cinglé Ana, en cinquante nuances et tu le sais ! Mais je te comprends. Je comprends ta colère, c'est une émotion que je connais très bien, c'était la seule que j'éprouvais pendant si longtemps… Mais pour toi, je suis prêt à essayer les autres, l'amour en premier lieu. Si tu me laisses revenir dans ta vie. Si tu acceptes de me laisser une chance de construire un _plus_ pour nous deux. _Va te faire soigner, Grey !_ C'est déjà le cas, nous le savons tous les deux. Je voudrais rester ici seulement je dois aller à ce gala ce soir. Ana aurait du venir avec moi ! J'ai son billet, je lui ai même acheté des boucles d'oreilles pour qu'elle puisse les porter à cette occasion mais… J'irais tout seul, comme je vais à chaque gala. Je quitte la cuisine laissant la vaisselle dans l'évier puis rejoins la salle de bain où je prends une douche avant d'enfiler le sempiternel costume afin de pouvoir entrer.

Malheureusement durant cette soirée, je ne pense qu'à elle. A mon Ana. A ses lèvres s'écrasant contre les miennes, à la douceur de ses cheveux sous mes doigts, à sa peau si douce et légèrement parfumée… J'ai beau tenter de me concentrer sur ce que me raconte mon interlocuteur, impossible ! J'ai appris depuis tellement longtemps à réfléchir à deux choses à la fois qu'à présent, je peux l'écouter parler de son entreprise qu'il compte coter en bourse tout en pensant à cette manière si particulière qu'à Ana de prononcer mon prénom. On interlocuteur dont le nom m'échappe totalement s'en va et je cherche du regard quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais parler du thème de la soirée. Les enfants maltraités. Je voudrais créer une école pour apprendre aux parents comment se comporter avec leurs propres enfants. Je crois qu'il faudrait même qu'ils passent des examens et s'ils le ratent, ils ont une opération afin de ne jamais se reproduire. L'idée est séduisante. Je devrais peut-être prospecter pour créer ce genre d'institution et la développer à l'étranger. Pas uniquement aux Etats-Unis mais dans tous les pays du monde ! Je décide de me concentrer sur ce projet pour oublier Ana quelques heures et le système semble fonctionner seulement voilà, dès mon retour chez moi, elle revient me hanter. Fatigué, je décide de me coucher espérant dormir plusieurs heures. Une nuit complète serait parfait mais je sais que je n'aurais pas cette chance !

Des bruits de pas. Celui des grosses bottes qui brillent. Celles qu'il porte. Je regarde maman. Elle dort sur le canapé comme souvent. Son coude est rouge et elle saigne je crois. La porte s'ouvre avant que je ne puisse me cacher et je reste dans la pièce sans bouger. Il me fait peur et il le sait, je crois. Il est grand, très grand. Plus que maman en tout cas. Mais maman n'est peut-être pas très grande. Je ne sais pas, elle ne sort pas beaucoup de la maison. _Debout espèce de traînée !_ hurle-t-il. Je sursaute quand il crie mais je ne bouge pas. J'ai trop peur. Il sort une cigarette, qui sent mauvais partout dans la maison et l'allume. Je regarde sur la table basse et soupire. Le cendrier est là aujourd'hui. _Debout espèce de traînée !_ Il crie encore et maman finit par se lever mais son visage n'est plus le même. Il est plus jeune. Ses yeux ne sont plus marrons mais bleus, sa peau est claire et semble douce. Nouvelle maman le regarde avant de me regarder. _Va dans ta chambre Christian_ me dit-elle mais je ne peux pas bouger, j'ai peur. Elle le regarde à nouveau comme si je n'étais plus là puis se lève. Maman semble plus jolie, sa peau est clair mais moins qu'avant et ses joues sont roses. Maman est belle. Je regarde maman et ses yeux bleus pleins de douceur. J'aime cette maman, et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien elle aussi. Soudain il lève la main et frappe maman si fort qu'elle retombe sur le canapé. Je voudrais crier mais je peux pas, j'ai trop peur de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il tape maman, elle est belle aujourd'hui et je veux qu'elle reste belle. Maman se relève doucement et lui parle mais il n'écoute pas à la place il pose ses grosses mains même celle qui tient sa cigarette sur les bras de maman et la secoue rapidement. Maman le supplie d'arrêter, elle sanglote en lui disant qu'elle va s'en occuper, que tout sera vendue et il la relâche la faisant tomber sur le canapé tout sale. Je regarde maman. Elle est toute triste et ses larmes la rendent moins belle mais elle reste plus belle que d'habitude. Je veux t'aider maman. C'est ça que je voudrais lui dire mais je peux pas. Il regarde autour de lui et je crois qu'il me cherche mais je peux pas bouger et j'espère qu'il ne me verra pas. Mais il me voit. Sans un mot, il s'approche de moi avec son drôle de sourire qui me fait peur. Le bout de sa cigarette est tout rouge mais je ne hurle pas quand il met le bout rouge sur moi. Mes yeux pleurent tout seuls mais je ne crie pas. Je ne sais plus le faire. Maman se lève et nous rejoint en lui demandant d'arrêter. Elle pleure à nouveau. Mais pour moi aujourd'hui. Elle attrape son bras avec la cigarette et la douleur s'arrête. J'ai encore mal mais la cigarette n'est plus là. Il fixe maman très énervé et la repousse la faisant tomber sur le canapé. Il la rejoint vite et s'est sur elle qu'il écrase sa cigarette.

« - Non ! Ana, je hurle.

Je me réveille d'un bond. J'ai le cœur qui tambourine fort dans ma poitrine, ma peau est en sueur pourtant je ne peux pas bouger. Je cherche Ana du regard, dans le lit mais sa place est vide et froide. Elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie. Elle m'a quitté. Je m'agrippe les cheveux des deux mains et tire dessus tout en cherchant mon souffle. Putain c'était quoi ça ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce cauchemar mais c'est la première fois qu'Ana remplace ma mère. Ma plus grosse crainte se réveille. Celle de ne pas être là pour elle si quelqu'un lui fait du mal. Même si ce quelqu'un c'est moi, je veux être celui vers qui elle se tourne pour être protégé et rassuré. Je veux être celui qui la met en sécurité ! J'inspire avant de tousser. J'ai l'impression de sentir l'odeur des camel froide. Sachant que je ne pourrais pas dormir, pas après un tel cauchemar, je sors du lit et rejoins la cuisine où je bois un grand verre d'eau. Mes pensées s'apaisent et je rejoins mon piano en remerciant ma mère de m'avoir fait prendre des cours. Je m'assoie et commence aussitôt à jouer. Mes doigts jouent une étude de Chopin, la numéro neuf, que je trouve particulièrement en adéquation avec mes pensées. Je joue pour oublier ce cauchemar, je joue pour me souvenir d'Ana, je joue pour moi, pour la sensation des touches sous mes doigts. Je joue pour m'occuper et ne plus penser. Je repense aux mots d'Ana, à notre conversation à son réveil. Elle ne voulait pas partir, je ne veux pas non plus, mais je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à rester. Même si j'en avais envie comme jamais. Je pensais ce que je lui ai dit, elle me rend – rendait vivant. Avec elle j'avais l'impression que la vie était plus douce, plus agréable, mes cauchemars disparaissaient, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de les chasser par sa seule présence. Mes doigts continuent de pianoter alors que je regarde le jour se lever. Nous sommes dimanche. Ana n'est plus là et j'ai mal comme jamais je n'ai eu mal. Pourtant je donnerais tout pour qu'elle revienne. Je sais qu'elle est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux jusque là et j'ai envie de sa présence à mes côtés. Plus que ça, j'en ai besoin. Je ferme les yeux et la revoie après notre sortie en planeur à Savannah. Elle semblait si joyeuse avec ses joues rouges, son regard brillant et son sourire heureux. C'est cette Ana que je veux à mes côtés, pas celle qui pleurait dans son lit, pas la distante ana. Je veux la douce Ana, celle qui comprenait que j'ai besoin de la protéger, de la contrôler parfois. Je veux l'Ana soumise dans la salle de jeu mais désobéissante dans le reste de l'appartement. Pas cette Ana froide qui ne voulait plus que je la touche. L'aube apparaît et je sens sa chaleur traverser la pièce quand le soleil se lève enfin pour éclairer mon appartement. Peut-être aujourd'hui sera-t-il différent ? Peut-être Ana reviendra-t-elle ? Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je trouverais le moyen de faire revenir Ana dans ma vie. Peut-être… Ma vie se résume à ça au fond. A des « peut-être ». A des « si » à des, « espérons » et à du conditionnel, pas de futur, il ne se marie pas aux « peut-être ».

…

Et voilà. Je ne savais pas comment le continuer sans tourner en rond donc bon… Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et navrée si je n'ai pas été la seule à travailler ce moment dans la vie de Christian. Je n'ai pas encore lu les fics de l'univers =)

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
